1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk rotating motor and a disk drive device provided with the same and, more particularly, to a disk rotating motor that can be fabricated in a simple method and a disk drive device provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When information is written in or read from a recording medium having information recorded therein such as an optical disk or a magneto-optical disk, a disk drive device is used to rotate a disk. The disk drive device includes a disk rotating motor for rotating the disk. The techniques relevant to the disk rotating motor in the prior art are disclosed in, for example, Documents 1, and 2.
Document 1, discloses a brushless motor including a burring unit constituting a bearing housing and a fixing base unit for fixing the motor, the units being formed integrally with each other.
Document 2, discloses a spindle motor including a bracket having an annular recess and a cylindrical opening, the bracket being integrally molded by pressing. The annular recess is formed in an axial direction, and contains a stator and a rotor magnet therein. A shaft is fitted to the inner circumference of the cylindrical opening.    Document 1:, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-262540    Document 2:, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-314058
Cost reduction has been strongly required for the disk rotating motor in recent years. In order to reduce the cost of the disk rotating motor, the disk rotating motor needs be fabricated in a simple method. For example, the number of component parts for the disk rotating motor is reduced; or not a relatively complicated (i.e., expensive) processing method such as cutting but a relatively simple (i.e., inexpensive) method such as pressing needs be used to process component parts constituting the disk rotating motor. Moreover, not a complicated tightening method but a relatively easy (i.e., inexpensive) tightening method typified by press-fitting need be adopted with high assembling precision in assembling the component parts. The prior art has been susceptible to improvement from the viewpoint of simplification of the fabricating method.